Status Effects
Bloon Statuses Monkey Glue Monkey Glue causes Bloons to be slowed down, and is represented by the affected Bloons being coated in glue. The type of glue can affect the color. Monkey Glue can also inflict damage over time depending on upgrades, for example a Glue Gunner with Corrosive Glue. MOAB-class Bloons are totally immune to Monkey Glue in Bloons Tower Defense 3-5. In BTD6, Monkey Glue can affect MOAB-class Bloons, however they are normally immune to the slowdown, similar to Ceramics. A certain upgrade specializes in slowing down MOAB-class bloons. Towers that can inflict Monkey Glue: *Glue Gunner *Monkey Glue (road item) *Temple of the Monkey God (with appropriate sacrifices) Monkey Napalm Monkey Napalm causes affected Bloons to catch on fire, popping a certain amount of layers over time. Unlike Monkey Glue, Napalm always looks the same. Towers that can inflict Monkey Napalm: *Mortar Tower **Burny Stuff **Signal Flare **Artillery Battery (BTD5 generation only) **Shattering Shells **Blooncineration *Spike Factory **Spiked Mines and Super Mines *Gwendolin (Level 7+) *Wizard Monkey **Dragon's Breath *Monkey Buccaneer **Hot Shot Freeze Freeze simply freezes bloons in place. Affected Bloons will be coated in a layer of ice, with frost gathering on the top. Frozen Bloons are immune to sharp and energy attacks, with many exceptions. White and Zebra Bloons are immune to Freeze with a few noteable exceptions, as well as all MOAB-class Bloons, with three noteable exceptions. Towers that can inflict Freeze: *Ice Monkey *Temple of the Monkey God (with appropriate sacrifices) *Druid **Ball Lightning (only with Cold Front) Stun Stun will impair a bloon's movement, either partially or completely. It is usually depicted with cartoon stars orbiting around the bloon's top, however some methods of inflicting Stun will not cause bloons to have stars. In addition, most methods of inflicting Stun will affect only one type of bloon, with most not affecting MOAB-class bloons; this can go both ways. While Stun is one of the most prolific status effects, it's also the least accessible, being limited to expensive/high-tier upgrades and/or Specialty Buildings. Towers that can inflict Stun: *Mortar Tower (with Mortar Emplacement) (only affects standard Bloons) **Pop and Awe (ability only) *Bomb Tower **Bloon Impact (only affects standard Bloons) **Bloon Crush (affects all bloons except the Big Airship of Doom (B.A.D.) *Ninja Monkey **Flash Bomb (only affects standard Bloons unless upgraded to Master Bomber) **Ninja Saboteur (partial Stun) **Grand Saboteur (partial Stun) *Bloonchipper (with Al's Custom Chippers) (partial Stun) *Sniper Monkey **Maim MOAB (only affects MOAB-class) **Cripple MOAB (only affects MOAB-class) *Pat Fusty (Level 6+, Level 13+ for MOAB-class) Radiated Radiation will cause bloons to take damage as long as they are within the range of the affecting tower. Affected Bloons will be depicted with a green, radioactive aura. Radiation is inflicted solely by the Monkey Sub's upgrades, Bloontonium Reactor and Energizer. Crippled Crippled status on bloons renders them vulnerable to additional damage from other sources. Bloons with the "Crippled" status increases the amount of damage dealt by other towers. These effects can be stacked on top of unique crippled statuses. So far, there are only four possible ways of adding "Crippled" status, of which only three can be applied to MOAB-class: *Ice Monkey **Embrittlement (standard bloons only) **Super Brittle (affects any bloon type) *Glue Gunner **Glue Storm ability (ability can affect MOAB-class if and only if crosspathed with Corrosive Glue) *Sniper Monkey **Cripple MOAB (only affects MOAB-class) Bloon Boosted The effects of Bloon Boost vary wildly depending on the type, but the base Bloon Boost will give Bloons increased speed by 30% for a time. Affected Bloons will have sparkles trailing them. This status is exclusive to Bloons Tower Defense Battles. See this page for more info. Acidic Acid will cause Bloons to slowly take damage. This acts similar to Corrosive Glue, but does not slow Bloons. To compensate, the status cannot be purge by tornadoes. Affected Bloons have a red liquid or a purple liquid on them, depending on upgrades. The Alchemist is the sole inflictor of the Acidic status, as they put acid on all Bloons they attack. Grow Blocked Grow Block can only affect Regrowth Bloons, and prevents them from regrowing layers. Affected Bloons have a pulsing red aura around them. The Grow Blocked status can be inflicted by the Monkey Village's Grow Blocker upgrade and Ezili's Heartstopper ability. Partially Gold Partially Gold Bloons give more cash when popped. Affected Bloons have a gold outline. MOAB-Class Bloons show no cosmetic difference. The status is exclusive to the Alchemist's Rubber to Gold upgrade. Trojaned and Syphoned Trojan will cause Bloons to not release children. The downside is that you only gain money from popping the trojaned layer. Affected Bloons have a glitching effect on them. ZOMGs and the BAD cannot be Trojaned. Syphon will cause Bloons to spawn 1 rank lower and give double cash per pop. Affected Bloons will have a green grid over them. The Dark Dirigible Titan (D.D.T.) and the BAD cannot be Syphoned. Benjamin is the only tower capable of inflicting Trojan and Syphon, gaining access to Trojan at Level 7 and gaining access to Syphon at Level 10. Hexed and MOAB Hexed Hexed Bloons take damage over time similarly to Corrosive Glue. The damage and time can be increased as Ezili levels up. This status cannot be applied to Purple Bloons without support. Affected Bloons have various purple graphics, including pins & symbols, on them. MOAB Hexed Bloons take more damage over time, and leave no children when popped. Unlike Trojan, full cash is gained for popping it. Only MOAB-Class Bloons can be affected by this status. Affected Bloons have the regular Hexed graphics, but green and repositioned. Both statuses are exclusive to Ezili. Tower Statuses Monkey Boosted The effects of Monkey Boost vary wildly depending on the type, but the base Monkey Boost increases attack speed by 80% for affected towers. Affected towers pulse with a green circle. This status is exclusive to Bloons Tower Defense Battles. See this page for more info. Berserk & Dipped Beserk increases damage, range & attack speed for the affected tower for a time. Affected towers have an orange pulse effect around them. Before version 10.0, no visible effect was shown. Dipped allows affected towers to pop Lead and deal extra damage to Ceramics and MOAB-class Bloons for a short time. Affected towers have a green bubbling effect. Before version 10.0, no visible effect was shown. The Alchemist is the sole source of both statuses. Status Effects Category:Bloons TD 1 Category:Bloons TD 2 Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 6